Livin la vida loca
by applefrosting
Summary: Daniel is a normal type of guy going to Charleston county  cultures school. What happens when cultures of states and countries collide?   rated T for strong language might change rating, Tex x Ariz PennxNY Spamano Gerita TurkxGri pairings should come late


I sighed, once again; sittin in the mixed class room. Hardly any of us were from the same state. Yeah, that's right I said state. Name's Daniel Hue Jones and I'm from Texas. My parents moved me here to this school in D.C. that was a mix of different languages, and cultures. I have a couple of best friends Arty, Riley, and Roxy. All of them from different states, Arty was from Arkansas, Riley from New Mexico, and Roxy from Rhode Island. Along with the different states; we each had a very different personality, Arty and I were more redneck then anythin, well I was more of a gentleman and he was… anyways Roxy was the girl of the group always tryin to be polite and helpin us out with anythin we needed help with, Riley was from a catholic family but was completely undeniably gay I kinda think he has a thang for me I aint sure. Anyways; we had some crazy people in our classes, English in particular. There are only a few groups'a people in this class; The "Hot" (That's how Riley referred to them) jocks that weren't taken, the nerds, "Hillbillies" (Shoulda taken offence to that one…), and the ones who were either quiet or extremely loud. Alex from New York was one'a the ones that ever could sit still or keep his trap shut; he was ADD, ADHD or somthin. The only thin keepin him from ever blowin off his top was William who was from Pennsylvania. Every time Alex started yappin away William grabbed him and sat him down on his lap arms around his waist, which surprisingly; it shut him up. There was another one who couldn't keep his mouth shut long enough to save himself from my hate list, Arianna Carriedo. He was from Arizona and he had a twin sister Audrey, I don't know how he got the pretty name and she got the boyish one. He had an ego so high it would send Tony Stewart to shame, He could never keep quiet. While his sweet _sweet_ twin just did her work quietly…Riley's been tryin to get me to talk to her, something about me starin at her a certain way but I don't.

Finally the bell rang and I got up to beat another line of questioning and crud /crud/ jokes from Arianna. Riley and Roxy caught up to me however "Hey there Danny why so much in a hurry today?" Roxy asked as she took one side of my and Riley took the other, grabbing my arm (Seriously either he really can't stand to be without company, or he has a major crush on me) "He just doesn't want to deal with Ari's crud humor" piped in the smaller male, I had to thank him later. "Aint that the truth" I replied to both of 'em as said Arizonian walked by. His sister was by her locker getting a few books it looked like and I guess Riley and Roxy both saw me lookin at her and almost pushed me to her "Go on and talk to her before she goes to her next class smart one" Roxy urged smiling a tiny bit. I walked over to her, she was allot smaller than me, and had her brown hair tied up in pigtails curled. She closed her locker shut and turned around bumping into me, 'cuz of course you know starin at her I couldn't move fast enough. "Sorry there miss" He laughed lightly takin off my hat a polite way for showin that yah were sorry. She looked up at me, those golden eyes blank with any emotion "its fine…you are Daniel right? From English?" she looked confused so I nodded my head "Yah that's me" I smiled and she just stared, then walked off. I guess she was someone who hated talkin. I walked back to the now three people waiting for me, all of 'em starin like damn vultures. "Well that was cute" Roxy giggled and it sounded like the cutest thing in the word "I think she likes yah buddy" Arty tried to giggle but it didn't sound as cute as Roxy's "Maybe she's shy…" Riley said with a distant glace. Honestly was he even in tune with the rest of us? "You three would like to know wouldn't yah" I rolled my eyes and walked to history with my dad as the teacher, Here it begins.


End file.
